Darkest Love
by Aquamaureen13
Summary: A different ending to 'Darkest'. Rated M, not for kiddies. Tigress takes Nightwing as her personal prize and a smutty reunion between lovers ensues.


**This is my first oneshot smut. This is the for the Traught shipping. Takes place during Darkest between Nightwing and Artemis. Who didn't see the sexual chemistry between them during the ambush at the cave? It was obvious there was some kind of spark. And then there was that spat between Dick and Wally. I really hope they create a love triangle between the three. That would be totally awesome. **

**Anyways, here's my story. Warning this is RATED M for a reason. Don't like it then hit the back button now. Reviews and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

"Good. Escort Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy to the flyer." Kaldur instructed Icicle Junior.

"What about these two?" Tigress questioned her leader. Superboy was on the ground unconscious and Nightwing was struggling to get up as he was on his hands and knees.

The former hero turned to her. "As hostages here, they have value. But Nightwing is an ordinary human. Superboy, a Kryptonian-Human hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our partner." Kaldur told her calmly.

Nightwing managed to stand as he glanced at his former friend and teammate coldly. "Aqualad! You'll regret this!" He yelled. He stood as Kaldur approached him, and punched him in the gut. Nightwing let out a small grunt of pain as he clutched his abdomen in pain. Kaldur began walking off as he spoke.

"I believe I've outgrown the name Aqualad. As well as anything resembling regret."

He then paused to look at him once more.

"I will leave the bomb with you. As a souvenir. Oh, and the deadman's switch has a five mile range. Do not pursue." He spoke as he began walking off. The other members of the villain team began to follow but Tigress stood.

"Wait." She spoke up. They raised their heads to look at her confused. Tigress turned to Nightwing. She cupped her hand underneath his chin. She forced his gaze up into her eyes. "I want this one, as a personal trophy. I want to break him." She spoke with a grin that could be identical to that of the Cheshire mask Jade wore. "Who knows, maybe I can get some good info out of him. Seems like a waste to lose such a pretty, _masked_, face." She added.

Nightwing pulled his head away from her hand coldly.

"NO!" Blue Beetle objected but Icicle Junior hit him on the back of the head to shut him up. All eyes fell upon Kaldur to make a decision.

"Very well, but he is to remain secure in your quarters only and if he should ever escape you _will_ take full responsibility." Kaldur told her, sounding indifferent to the whole matter. He then turned to leave, with the others following. Nightwing looked back up at Tigress who kicked him in the head to knock him out. Nightwing fell to the ground and fell into sweet darkness.

Tigress then picked him up and carried him off on one shoulder. She'd explain everything to him later, when they were alone.

**~ ' * * * ' ~** **~ ' * * * ' ~**

Nightwing awoke with a splitting headache, with no small part from Tigress. That attack on cave had come unexpected. Upon opening his eyes, he could see himself in what looked like….a bedroom?

Attempting to get up from his sitting position, he realized her couldn't. His hands were chained to the wall behind him. Upon further inspection he realized he was still wearing the inhibitor collar and his utility belt was gone. Focusing on escape, Nightwing began trying to pick the locks on the chains.

"Don't bother." A familiar, gruff voice spoke.

Despite the charm, he could hear her and see her the same as before. Artemis. His eyes shot up to the doorway as the newly named Tigress entered her room. The door sealed shut behind her, and it locked automatically.

"What's going on?!" Nightwing asked coldly as he fought against his restrains.

"No need to be so cold. The room's sound proof and there's no cameras in here. No one can see or hear us. We're completely alone." She told him as she removed her mask to reveal her real face to him.

"Then why am I restrained and collared without my utility belt?" Nightwing asked. Artemis shrugged.

"A precaution. In case anyone does poke their head in here when I'm not. You're supposed to be me prisoner, my 'prize'. Can't have it looking like I'm not taking care of you, that you can just easily escape." Artemis replied before sending a kick to his jaw.

Nightwing spit blood and looked at her. "What was that for?!" He yelled, more annoyed than upset.

"Don't be a baby; that was just to make it look like I ruffed you up a bit." Artemis said.

Artemis then proceeded to tell him about everything. Why they ambushed the cave, about Kaldur finally getting in with the Light, about them exploding the cave, and about everything else.

"They all think you died in the explosion, even Superboy. He only thinks he survived because he managed to wake up and get his collar off, that his Kryptonian body managed to survive the explosion but since you're human no one believed you made it out. I knew what was going to happen so I took you as my 'prize'. It was the only way to save your life." Artemis explained.

Artemis then turned her back to him and pulled down the zipper of her one-piece Tigress bodysuit. Nightwing blushed and looked away. "So what now?" Nightwing asked her.

Artemis stepped out of her one-piece, revealing her in nothing but a lack bra and matching boyshorts. Though, since Nightwing was looking away, he didn't notice. What he did notice was a warm body suddenly on him. He finally looked to see Artemis, straddling his body.

"Now we have fun." She whispered huskily. She then began rubbing up against him as she brought her lips to his ear to nibble and suck on the earlobe. This caused the former boy wonder to let out a groan. At first Nightwing fell into the pleasure, forgetting where he was and what the situation happened to be. However, remembering, Nightwing began to struggle which only rubbed them against each other even more.

"We can't do this." He tried to tell her seriously. However, Artemis ignored him. She just continued to rub up against him. She stopped nibbling on his ear to purr into his ear which he couldn't help but moan in response.

A smirk appeared on Artemis' lips. "It's been so long since we last fucked Dick." She said huskily and Dick gulped. He remembered their last encounter.

It had been the week before her 'death'. Wally had a class that night so he wouldn't be back 'til late. Artemis had invited Dick over for one of their usual fuck sessions dating back to when he was sixteen, when they confessed their love for each other. Wally had been oblivious to this love affair, neither wanted to hurt him.

The last time they were together Dick had told her of a plan to fake her death and start a new life. One where they could be together. Artemis was going to die and a new heroine would come in and join the team, Tigress. She and Dick could be together and be heroes, Artemis had missed that rush more than anything and it was one of the hardest things with having to live a normal life with Wally.

However, Wally had caught wind of this plan. He saw the files on an alias for someone named 'Tigress' and he demanded to know what was going on. So they lied, they made up the undercover part to which they now had to follow through on. Now they needed a new plan to be together, and a new alias for Artemis to take hold of. But by how things were going, it seemed to Nightwing that this was Artemis' new plan. And, to be honest, this plan didn't seem half bad from what he was feeling right now. Granted that might be his dick talking instead of himself Dick.

"We can't keep this up for long." Dick tried to tell her through gritted teeth.

"No kidding, you're so hard and I know you're getting close." Artemis teased to which Nightwing sent his best Batglare at her.

"Not what I- ahh –meant." He said, moaning out as she ground against him particularly hard. "We can't keep up this charade. I'm gonna have to break out eventually. You said it yourself; the others think I'm dead. But we have to think of something that's not suspicious so you can't get into too much trouble here." Nightwing tried to explain, someone had to be the voice of reason here.

"I don't- groan -know…I- ahh –kinda like you as my- ahh fuck -sex slave." Artemis said. Her words kept getting cut off by her own moans. She was panting heavily now. Dick could tell she was getting close. He could feel how wet she was, even through her underwear and his suit. Artemis was rubbing her clit against his hardness.

Dick wanted nothing more than be freed right now. He could feel himself getting closer and he _did not_ want to cum in his suit. "Artemis!" Dick pleaded and he tried to break free again. Artemis leaned her lips to his. Their lips pressed together as Artemis pushed open his mouth with her tongue. Their tongue swirled around each other in a battle for dominance. Dick groaned into the kiss when he felt Artemis' hand on his crotch, moving up and down on his clothed erection.

When the need for air became too great, Artemis pulled back. She peeled off Nightwing's mask to stare into those perfect blue eyes that she loved. "Please, Artemis. Let me go. Let me take off this suit and fuck you." Dick begged, normally he wouldn't stop this low but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

Getting off him, Nightwing let out a whimper from the loss of contact, Artemis strolled over to her Tigress suit. She pulled out a small key and walked back over to him. She straddled him once more. Dick sighed at the return of her warm body against his. She then used the key to unlock his chained hands and removed his inhibitor collar. The instant he was free Dick picked her up in his arms. He laid her on her bed and got on top of her.

Dick kissed her passionately, his hands working on the zipper on the back of his suit. He kept kissing her as he pulled his arms free of the suit. Artemis flipped them back over, straddling him once again. She pulled her lips away. "You're such a damn tease." Dick told her.

"You know it." Artemis replied with a wink. Dick tried to lean up and kiss her again but she gently pushed him back down to the bed. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just lay back and enjoy." She told him as she trailed her fingers down his finely toned chest.

She moved her mouth to his neck where she licked, bit, and sucked. Dick moaned and placed his hands on her waist. Artemis moved her lips lower and lower on his body. When she reached his belly button, she placed her hands on his suit and peeled off the rest from his body. She kissed his stomach, her thumbs playing with the rim of his black boxers. Dick moaned; he knew what was coming next. He tangled his hands in her long blonde hair.

Artemis removed his boxers from his body. His erection sprung free and he groaned as the cool air hit it. "Damn tease." He muttered. Artemis smirked before licking the head of his cock. Dick bucked his hips but Artemis used her hands to keep his hips pinned down to her bed.

She kissed the head, her tongue running across the slit before taking him into her mouth. She deep throated him fully before she began to bob her head up and down. Dick moaned. He was in pure bliss right now. It wasn't often Artemis sucked him off, so he treasure every time she did but this beat all those other times by far.

His hands dug deeper into her hair. He was so close, just a few more sucks. "Artemis…I'm going to-" Dick began before screaming out her name as his orgasm hit. He came in her mouth and she swallowed his cum. She lapped up is cum before pulling her mouth off him.

"Babe, you're amazing." Dick told her. Before pulling her up and kissing her, tasting himself on her lips. Next, Dick flipped them over. Artemis gasped and stared up at him. "Now it's your turn." He told her seductively. Dick did the same to her neck as she had his. His hands reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Dick kissed down her body and chest just like she had down to him, giving a bite on each of her nipples on his way down. Artemis couldn't stop moaning and arching her back off the bed. Dick removed her black, damp boyshorts from her body to see her glistening pussy. Artemis arched her back as she felt it. His lips on her clit. "Fuck!" She yelled out.

Dick dove into her pussy with his tongue, eating her out and tasting her juices. "AHH! DICK!" She screamed. She grabbed her sheets tightly in her fists to the point where her knuckles began turning white. Dick moved his mouth to her clit and moved his right hand to her hole. He thrusted two fingers into her. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out quickly as he sucked on her clit. Artemis kept screaming out incoherently.

After a few more seconds, Artemis came undone. Dick lapped up her juices from her orgasm. He moved back up her body. The two kissed each other, their tongues swirling around and around along with both of their cum. Their sweaty bodies tired as their chests heaved, but they weren't done yet though.

"We have to make this quick. I have to get you back to where you were when you woke up before someone starts poking their head in and asking questions." Artemis told him. Dick sighed but nodded. He knew there was that risk. He had to play her prisoner, at least for a little while.

Not wasting time, Dick took his newly hardened cock and placed it inside her pussy. They both let out a moan at being connected. He thrusted into her deep and hard. Each time he entered her he hit her g-spot causing her to gasp and scream in pleasure.

They continued to fuck each other until they both came at the same time. Dick pulled out of her and fell to the bed beside her. They turned to their sides to look into their lover's eyes. "I love you." They both said at the same time before they kissed.

After their moment of peace Dick sat up. He redressed himself and put his mask back on. Nightwing sat back against the wall where he had woken up against. Artemis strolled over to him, still naked, as she put his arms back in the chains and placed the inhibitor collar back on his once more. They kissed once more before Artemis entered her private bathroom to shower. Nightwing could afford to look weak, tired, and beat but not Tigress.

As he heard the shower water running, Dick inwardly smirked to himself. Other than the facts that he was being held prisoner and everyone thought he was dead, he could get used to being a 'sex slave' (as Artemis put it). At least for a little while until a plan was formed and put into action. The important thing was that her and Artemis were together.


End file.
